Deseo
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Es algo que inunda tus venas y te hace perder la cabeza. Saori & Seiya. Lemon


DESEO

Por Saori-Luna

_Saori's POV_

Puedo sentirlo… como el deseo corre por mis venas, colocando mi sangre a punto de ebullición; sin poder evitarlo muerdo mi labio ligeramente y te miro; al otro lado del salón encuentras mi mirada y sonríes travieso. Sólo tú sabes entender mejor que nadie cada uno de mis gestos.

Seguimos mirándonos por algunos segundos, regalándonos promesas silenciosas, hasta que el mundo reclama nuestra presencia de nuevo, alejándonos de todo aquello que en secreto deseamos…

Porque sí, es cierto, te deseo; te deseo desde aquel primer día en que te VI realmente, desde el día en que dejaste de ser el príncipe que algún día me rescataría de toda esa vida de aburrida etiqueta, y te convertiste en la persona que me acompañaría a entrar en una vida que ni siquiera imaginaba, una vida donde en realidad sí era una princesa, más que eso, una diosa; desde ese día te deseo, desde el día en que te convertiste en mi guardián.

Lo recuerdo claramente como si fuera ayer, la forma en que tu brazo ceñía mi cintura, la esperanza brillando en tus ojos castaños, y sobre todo, la calidez de tu cuerpo; creo que fue su ausencia lo que me hizo despertar al día siguiente, ver que habíamos sido separados por la caída me generó tal confusión, tal angustia; fue allí donde todo empezó, donde por primera vez me di cuenta que producías un extraño efecto en mí, pero supongo que era aún demasiado joven para saber que era, y aún así, esa sensación era tan fuerte que no pude evitar intentar besarte.

Una parte de mí siempre odiará a Shaina por habernos interrumpido, aunque eso ahora no tenga ninguna importancia.

Suspiró imperceptiblemente tratando de centrar mi atención en lo que Hyoga está contando; debe ser algo muy divertido puesto que todos se están riendo, pero me es imposible por dos sencillas razones: de vez en cuando puedo ver como tu mirada me devora, y además, yo hago lo mismo… te ves increíblemente guapo en traje.

Me pregunto que estarás pensando…

_Seiya's POV_

Te ves preciosa y no puedo dejar de mirarte, es imposible. Me encanta ese vestido, siempre lo ha hecho, la forma se amolda a tu figura, la manera en que tu cintura me pide que la rodee con mi brazo, tu cabello cayendo suavemente sobre tu espalda… Debería dejar de pensar en eso, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Y menos cuando me miras de la forma en que lo haces; es divertida la forma en que tus ojos dicen claramente lo que estás pensando, o por lo menos para mí…

Una parte de mí se resiste a creer que puedo despertar ese tipo de sentimientos en ti, pero con el tiempo he optado por creerle a las evidencias; casi me muero el día en que Kiki me dijo que había escuchado a Shaina decir que habías tratado de robarme un beso aquel día en el precipicio, aún no sé si eso es cierto, pero empiezo a creer que sí, sobre todo después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

Jamás pensé que algo así pudiera suceder, sin duda era lo que menos me imaginaba el día que regresé con mi armadura de Grecia, pero ese mismo día comenzó a cambiar algo dentro de mí; lo primero que pude ver fue que habías crecido, y cambiado muchísimo, ya nada quedaba de la niña caprichosa que había conocido tiempo atrás, y ante mis ojos se mostraba una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra… la esbeltez de tu cintura fue lo primero que llamó mi atención, sin saber por qué deseé aferrarla fuertemente, ver si cabía entre mis manos. Ese día tuve que controlarme un poco, afortunadamente apareció Jabú y en la paliza que le día pude sacar toda esa extraña energía que circulaba ahora libremente por mi cuerpo, y que me pedía a gritos acercarme a ti.

Recuerdo que traté de convencerme de que eso había sido algo pasajero, que había sido simplemente el factor sorpresa; pero volvía a pasar cada vez que te veía, y poco a poco comencé a soñar contigo, con estar contigo. Ahora me es mucho más fácil hacerlo, puedo recordar con exactitud el calor de tu cuerpo, la suavidad de tu pecho, la dulzura de tus labios y el enorme placer que se genera cuando mis dientes devoran algún trozo de tu piel…

-estás de acuerdo, Seiya? Seiya!

-Qué? Ah?

-los pasabocas, están deliciosos.

-Oh sí, están exquisitos

Estúpido Shun… cuándo aprenderá a respetar…

Te buscó por el salón pero no puedo encontrarte… alcanzo a percibir el halo de un vestido blanco desapareciendo en el balcón y paso desapercibido entre los invitados. Al salir no veo a nadie, acaso habrá sido una ilusión?

_Saori's POV_

Sabía que alcanzarías a verme… y cómo no, esta es la ventaja de los vestidos largos.

Definitivamente llegué al límite observándote mientras "escuchabas" lo que decía Shun, no sé exactamente en que estarías pensando, pero tu mirada perdida y tus reacciones me lo dijeron todo… Me encanta cuando te muerdes el labio.

Es algo que nunca hemos hecho… generalmente podemos contenernos hasta que las incontables reuniones se acaban, pero esta noche no creo poder resistir, necesito perderme contigo, y este balcón, desde donde ni siquiera puedes ver donde estoy es el lugar perfecto.

_Seiya's POV_

Siento la suavidad de tus manos sobre mis ojos, y un escalofrío recorre toda mi espalda.

-Qué haces, Saori?

-Shhh, ven.

Prácticamente me arrastras hasta un rincón del balcón, con razón no podía verte.

-Saori, pueden descubrirnos.

-No me importa.

Eso es todo, no puedo soportarlo más. Te acerco a mí y comienzo a devorar tus labios, son exquisitamente dulces; siento tus manos enredadas en mi cabello y sólo puedo aferrarme más fuertemente a tu cintura, sentir todo tu cuerpo junto al mío me provoca sensaciones que jamás pensé experimentar…

_Saori's POV_

Me encanta tener tus manos en mi cintura, encajan perfectamente, y la fuerza de tus brazos me vuelve loca, y más cuando, como ahora, puedes levantarme y colocarme sobre la baranda.

Puedo sentir tus ansias en cada beso que me das, en cada vez que muerdes mis labios, cómo no sentirlo si yo paso por lo mismo.

No creo poder soportarlo más te necesito conmigo…

De alguna manera siempre has sabido qué es lo que pienso incluso antes de decirlo, o tal vez simplemente los dos pensamos lo mismo; ahora, cuando tu mano derecha se introduce lentamente bajo mi falda veo que has acertado una vez más.

_Seiya's POV_

Adoro tus piernas, su suavidad es completamente adictiva; toda tú eres completamente adictiva; a veces trato de pensar en alguna parte de tu cuerpo que me guste más, pero me es imposible, estoy completamente idiotizado contigo.

Pero lo que más me enloquece de ti es tu delicadeza; me pone a mil, sobre todo al pasar mis dedos sobre el encaje de tu lencería… lastimosamente debe irse.

Te necesito y sé que tú también a mí.

_Saori's POV_

Es indescriptible lo que siento al tenerte dentro de mí, somos demasiado buenos estando juntos…

Te beso apasionadamente para no gritar… y por un momento todo desaparece, me pierdo, me pierdo en ti, en tus brazos, en tu cuerpo… Poco a poco el mundo comienza a regresar a su lugar…

-Cómo estás?

-Bien y tú?

-Demasiado bien- respondes, hundiendo tu cara en mi cuello. Me relajo por un instante, pero al momento siento tus dientes en mi hombro.

-Oye!

Sólo me sonríes, y me ayudas a bajar. Miro a nuestro alrededor mientras nos componemos un poco.

-Vamos?- me preguntas, ofreciéndome tu brazo.

-Vamos.

De ahora en adelante salir al balcón tendrá todo un nuevo significado.

FIN

Nota de la Autora: Vaya, creo que es el primer lemon al que le he dedicado tanto tiempo… Un mes desde que se me ocurrió la idea de volver a escribir uno, en parte porque Vicky me dijo que hace rato que no lo hacía, y dos días escribiéndolo. De estas historias creo que es la más detallada y a la que más esfuerzo creativo le he metido, y me siento muy satisfecha con ella. Espero que les haya gustado. Un agradecimiento especial para mi nuevo lemon beta reader, Wheeler, y una pauta publicitaria a su página en deviantart: http:// edwheeler. deviantart. com. Comentarios sobre mis historias, respuestas a los reviews, y anime en general en mi blog http:// saori-tsuki. Blogia. Com. Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y esta historia no se ha hecho con fines de lucro. Matta ne!


End file.
